Fro
by FirstJeffsaShipper
Summary: dbdbgd


Eric's pov.

"Great, not another letter" the council won't leave me alone on trying to find someone to marry, I was just going to write them back when Andrew knocked on the door "Hey Eric are you busy" he whispered, "Andrew you know I'm busy" "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?" he sung. "Okay come in" He opened the door quietly and said "So what are you doing" I just sighed and said "Oh you know, Marriage… "Don't worry you will find someone to love" He smiled and said "I'm going to find Kristina, Good luck" and with that he left. "But who would love a monster?" I thought. (**A/N Sorry if my grammar and punctuation is kind of bad, I'm used to writing stories in a different way I read fan fiction a lot so I am doing it there way) **

Elsa's pov

I woke up to screaming, I opened my eyes when I realized it was Anna, I quickly ran towards her room and saw Gerda next to the sight of Anna crying into her pillow "Anna are you alright?" I ran to her and hugged her "It's Kristoff! They said he has not been seen since last week, I was supposed to visit him today" she sobbed into her pillow "It's alright I'm sure he will come by, don't jump to conclusions" I the,n walked out, I went up to the guard and said "Try to find Kristoff" I went back in my room and sat down and started looking at the letters. One letter caught my eye, it had the southern isles mark on it. I quickly opened and it read.

Dear Queen Elsa,

We are sadly to inform you that Hans has escaped

The prison, Keep Watch everywhere

~King Dan of the Southern Isles

I started panicking, what if he comes after Anna again!? It took about five minutes after walking around the room thinking of what I had to do. I ran to alert the guards when I bumped into Gerda "Have you seen the guards" I asked her "Yes, they are with the Princess down the hall" I took off and when I went up to them I said " close the-" I was cut off when Anna exclaimed "Guess what! They found Kristoff!" I just smiled and hugged her, she just ran off jumping in glee, I then turned to the guards seriously and said "Close the gates and the Double security there is an escaped criminal" They just looked at each other, nodded and walked off. I heard the bells for dinner and walked off to change.

Anna's POV.

EEK I'm so happy they found Kristoff! Elsa was acting strange, I was caught up in though when I went to go change,I looked in the mirror and saw myself. I looked closely and saw another form, it was a male form. I turned around and saw nobody, turned back and it was gone. I then ran to dinner and saw Elsa sitting patiently. "Hello Anna" I then waved and sat down, I am still kind of creped out by that figure the mirror. "Hi Elsa" After that awkward conversation we had, our dinner was served. "Salad and Turkey Smells good" I immediately dove right in, but in the middle of it I felt someone watching me. I turned around to see a mirror and the same figure but was taller I went up to it slowly, "Anna what are you doing?" Elsa stated calmly. I didn't respond because I was so caught up in the figure in the mirror I didn't realize I was standing in front of the mirror until I saw the figure clearly. It was a guy that looked a lot like Elsa. "Anna are you alright?" She sounded confused "Yea I'm fine it's just… Did our parents ever have boys?" I turned around to face her and she was a few feet behind me. "Not that I know of, I'm pretty sure they just had us. What are you looking at?" She walked up next to me "See for yourself." I stepped aside as Elsa walked up to the mirror and gasped, I know why. This guy looked exactly like her, only a male version. Same hairstyle only he didn't have the braid, There clothing looked different, He had on a Dark green outfit. (Coronation outfit only he didn't wear that outfit) he had a crown on, Also he looked mean and serious. He looked shocked for a moment, Blinked his eyes and then we heard a name. It was faint but we heard it, he definitely heard it since he turned his head. He walked off and that was the last of what we saw of him. What we heard was Eric? We looked at each other and said "Whoa".

Eric's POV

After about an hour of paper work and boring letters (**A/N He will have slightly more of an attitude. I didn't want him to be JUST like Elsa. But similar, Elsa has more of an "Everything has to be perfect or close to it and, I MUST obey the rules. But have to have room for Anna. Yes she does have fun. But Eric is like that. But he is more open to things.) **A servant named Heidi walked in and said "You majesty, the council would like to speak to you about the arranged marriages" I raised an eyebrow "marriage? Tell them I will down there" I said angrily "Sir, They would like you there in 30 minutes" and after she left. I quickly changed into an outfit (Coronation outfit) I stared into the mirror and saw a small figure walk up cautiously, I turned around and saw nobody. That figure turned out to be a woman, she looked about nineteen and looked suspiciously like Andrew. She turned around and moved out the way and revealed a woman that looked a lot like me. They say the eyes are the window to the soul and I looked into her and they were right. I saw pain, fear and sadness, it seemed she may have been abused verbally. I looked shocked for a second and blink, before I could look back at the mirror, Heidi knocked and said "Eric" I just turned and left. I could still see her in my mind, beautiful Blonde almost White hair and big beautiful Sea blue eyes. She looked like a goddess, although she looked familiar I just let it go. At the meeting one of them named Richard kept complaining on how I needed to get married, I got tired of them saying that so I just walked out and went to my room and slammed the door. I looked in the mirror again to see if what I saw was real. Turns out it must have been my imagination since I just saw my reflection, I looked at the clock which read "12:00 PM" I started to get drowsy after 20 minutes. I just feel onto the bed and went to sleep.

Elsa's Pov

After that crazy incident we ate dinner in silence. I left early because I was feeling a bit woozy today, I dressed in a comfortable night gown, if was fluffy that went to my ankles. At 11:30 I decided to read The Snow Queen book for a while. I didn't even notice when I went to sleep it just happened, but it was a nightmare. Hans was killing Anna and I wish chained up, more gruesome than it sounds, I woke up to the sound of thunder and lighting


End file.
